El Accidente
by Biancamanda16
Summary: House sufre un accidente de tránsito y luego su vida cambia.
1. Otro Día

Ese día empezó como cualquier otro despertó, desayuno, tomó una ducha se vistió, fue en moto al trabajo.

Ese día en particular algo iva a pasar pero el no lo sabía, esa mañana era bastante fría nevava, llego al trabajo temprano algo raro en el llegar a hora a el trabajo no era que hacía todos los días pero esa noche no había podido dormir bien y despertó temprano y ya no se pudo volver a dormir y decidió ir al trabajo.

Cuddy al verlo llegar se sorprendió de que llegará temprano estaba ocupada así que lo dejaría tranquilo por el momento.

House fue a su oficina y vio que nadie había llegado.

Genial no hay nadie tendré que preparar el café yo mismo.

House entendió la cafetera y se puso a preparar el café.

Luego de un rato llego Foreman.

Hola House llegaste temprano.

Hola y si llegue temprano.

Hiciste café?

Si que se lo pida siempre a Cameron no quiere decir que yo no sepa como se hace.

Yo no dije que no sepas hacerlo solo me sorprende.

Es que no puedo empezar el día sin haber tomado un poco de esta maravilla.

En ese momento llegan Chase y Cameron juntos.

Al fin la parejita llega.

Hola a ti también.

Uy alguien está de mal humor.

Resulta que tu debiste de haber hecho este café pero a mi me salio bastante mejor de todas formas pero igual me da pereza tener que hacerlo yo mismo.

Como iva a saber que llegarias temprano.

Bueno yo soy impredecible creí que ya lo sabían.

En fin, ¿hay algún caso?.

Nop es muy temprano para que la gente empieze a morir pero con suerte más tarde algo aparece.

En ese momento Cuddy entra en la sala de diagnóstico.

House veo que llegaste temprano puedes empezar con tus horas de clínica pendientes.

Chase ve y has mis horas de clínica.

Con tus horas de clínica me refiero a que tu debes hacerlas.

No seas así a Chase le encanta pasar el rato en la clínica.

No es cierto.

No me interesa si le encanta o no tu debes hacerlo por que es parte de tu trabajo a demás me lo debes o olvidas que te salve el pellejo la semana pasada.

Bien voy a hacerlo pero deja ya de fastidiar y mientras ustedes busquen un caso.

House fue a la Clínica.


	2. Un Día Aburrido

House se paso todo el día en la clínica y su equipo no logro hallar ningún caso interesante.

¿Y bien hallaron algo?.

No.

¿Porque la gente ya no enferma de cosas extrañas?.

Quizá cuidan de su salud.

Por favor me pasé el día con personas tan estúpidas que ni siquiera usa preservativo y me dices que se están cuidando. Lo que pasa es qué es mala suerte o hay escasez, en fin tengo hambre iré a molestar a Wilson cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrarme.

House fue a la oficina de Wilson.

Hola House me entere de que llegaste temprano hoy.

Y Cuddy igual y me mandó a hacer horas extras en la clínica.

Que mal, bueno y ¿por que viniste temprano hoy?.

Tuve sueños extraños anoche y me desperté y ya no puede volver a dormir y decidí venir.

¿Qué clase de sueños?

Pues no me acuerdo pero creo que eran pesadillas - mintió sabia perfectamente cual fue su sueño solo no lo quería decir.

Que raro bien quieres ir a comer algo ya tengo hambre.

La verdad que si.

Bueno vayamos a la cafetería.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Ya te enteraste que habrá una fiesta de disfraces.

Halloween ya paso Wilson.

Si pero de todas formas la harán y esas fiestas se pueden hacer en cualquier fecha.

Si pero solo tienen sentido en Halloween.

¿Con quien irás?.

Qué además pide que se vaya en pareja.

Pues si.

Pues no iré.

Porque sería divertido.

No lo creo.

Llegaron a la cafetería se formaron y Wilson pago la comida como siempre.

El día transcurrió bastante lento y aburrido según House.

Bueno me voy ya es tarde y no tengo ningún paciente ustedes también pueden irse.


	3. Accidente

House tomo sus cosas y fue al estacionamiento subió a su moto no llevaba el casco porque lo olvido en su departamento, entendió la moto y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

El camino estaba muy resbaloso y además iva a una gran velocidad cruzó un semáforo que ya había dado en verde pero justo en frente una camioneta manejada por un ebrio paso la luz roja la camioneta embistió contra House el cual salió disparado por otro auto que estaba detrás de él su cabeza dio de lleno al parabrisas luego salió volando y cayó al piso en medio del camino. Mientras que su moto se estrelló en frente de la camioneta.

El hombre del auto en el cual House se había estrellado bajo y llamo una ambulancia se acerca a House para ver cómo estaba. El estaba desmayado con los ojos abiertos y su rostro y su cabeza cubiertos de sangre.

El hombre llamo a una ambulancia.

Hola necesito una ambulancia hubo un choque y hay un hombre bastante herido en medio de la calle.

Ya enseguida va una ambulancia del Hospital Priston Pleisboro.

El hombre de la camioneta que había chocado con House estaba herido también pero no tan grave solo una contusión y unos cuantos golpes y cortadas.

Cuddy ya estaba por salir cuando vio llegar a una ambulancia que traía a un hombre que sufrió un grave accidente automóvilistico. No le dio importancia pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que el hombre era House.

Por Dios.

Cuddy se quedó helada parecía como si estuviera en cámara lenta lo vio ahí todo ensangrentado y se notaba que tenía uno que otro hueso roto.

Cuddy se acercó a los paramedicos y pidió un informe del estado de House.

Tiene contusión u brazo y pierna rotos

un par de costillas rotas y perdió mucha sangre esta muy grave.

Bien llevenlo a la sala de urgencias.

Mientras que lo llevaban Cuddy llamo a Wilson.

Wilson, House tubo un accidente y dicen que esta muy grave.

¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?. Voy para allá enseguida.

House entro en cirugía lo normalizaron le dieron transfusiones de sangre y luego lo llevaron a una habitación en cuidados intensivos había quedado en coma y en sus condiciones era muy difícil que despertará al parecer su cabeza sufrió gran daño no sabían si tenia daño cerebral pero estando en coma hacia que fuera más peligroso y hacia difícil que despertace pronto y en cuanto más tiempo estuviese en coma más posibilidad había de que halla daño cerebral.

Wilson llego y preguntó por la habitación de House el podia ser visitado así que fue allí y se encontró con Cuddy.

Cuddy ¿Como esta?.

Esta en coma y sus posibilidades de que vuelva a despertar son muy bajas su cabeza sufrió mucho daño y en cuanto más tiempo este en coma mayor es el riesgo de daño cerebral y aparte de eso tiene un par de costillas rotas y un brazo y pierna rotos.

Pero que mierda como es que siempre le pasan este tipo de cosas a el.

Cuddy no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Wilson.


	4. Chapter 4

House abrió los ojos y se encontró en el Hospital no sabía cómo llego pero recordaba el accidente.

Ese maldito ebrio me atropello encima se paso la luz roja por poco me mata mierda como puede ser que justo el día que olvidó el casco me deciden atropellar, vaya no siento nada que raro bueno debe de ser por la morfina.

House se levantó y busco a alguien pensó que Cuddy o Wilson estarían por hay .

Con qué hay están.

Los encontró en la cafetería estaban tomando café.

Qué tranquilos por poco muero y ellos tomando café.

Se acercó a ellos.

Oigan ya desperté miren.

Al parecer no lo oyeron por qué no le hicieron caso.

Oigan dejen de ignorarme se que debi de llevar el casco pero estoy bien solo miren.

Wilson estoy muy preocupada no sabemos cuando va a despertar House. Qué pero si estoy aquí miren.

No te preocupes el es fuerte va a despertar ya lo verás en poco tiempo estará fastidiando.

¿Cómo qué fastidio?.

Bueno vayamos a su habitación a ver cómo está.

Estoy bien estoy aquí dejen de estar jodiendome no es divertido.

Bueno.

Ambos tomaron sus cafés y fueron a la habitación de House y el los siguió.

Me siento tan estúpido.

Llegaron a la habitación de House.

Cómo ven yo no estoy en ...

Se calló en seco al verse así mismo en la cama dormido o en coma como ellos habían dicho.

¿Pero qué mierda acaso estoy muerto y soy un fantasma?

Wilson se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro y traspaso a House.

Mierda soy un maldito fantasma mierda los fantasmas existen.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente el equipo de House ya estaba en la sala de diagnóstico.

House ya debería de haber llegado.

Hoy va a llegar tarde por qué ayer vino excesivamente temprano.

Quizá ni si quiera venga.

En ese momento entra Cuddy.

House no va a venir hoy.

¿Por qué?.

Ayer cuando iba a su departamento tuvo un accidente automóvilistico.

¿Y cómo está?.

Esta en coma.

¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

Bueno pueden ir a ayudar en la clínica luego les doy el día libre.

¿Podemos ir a verlo?.

Si está en cuidados intensivos.

Luego Cuddy se fue a su oficina tenia que entreterse un rato además tenía mucho trabajo, Cameron y Chase se fueron a ver a House y Foreman fue a la clínica no queria ver a House al menos no todabia.

Cameron y Chase llegaron a la habitación de House.

Genial ya se enteraron.

Cameron al verlo empezó a llorar.

Chase la abrazo.

Tranquila el va a despertar es fuerte.

Si lo se pero me pone muy triste verlo así.

¿Que tal si vamos a tomar café un rato en la cafetería?.

Oky.

Y ambos fueron a la Cafetería.

Gracias por la visita, bueno y que puedo hacer estoy aburrido voy a pasear por el hospital.

House deambulo por el hospital.

Luego de un rato vio a una chica que lo estaba observando.

¿Oye tú puedes verme?.

Si.

¿Estas muerta?.

No lo se.

¿Sabes que te paso?.

Tengo cáncer.

Ah, lo siento.

¿Y a ti que te paso?.

Tuve un accidente y estoy en coma.

¿Tienes miedo de morir?.

Pues no se creo que si.

¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no?.

Yo no tengo miedo si muero no tendré dolor.

Si mueres se termina todo luego no habrá nada.

Tú no puedes saber eso.

¿Y tú si?.

Bueno al menos sería mejor que vivir con dolor.

Eres muy joven para hablar así.

¿Qué hay edad para tener dolor?.

Hablas como si no te importará si mueres o no que a caso no te gustaría casarte y tener hijos.

Tengo cáncer no me queda mucho tiempo después de todo y si me gustaría hacer todo eso pero no voy a poder hacerlo.

Eres muy pesimista.

Mira quién lo dice, acaso no as pensado que si murieras todo seria mejor ya no más dolor sólo paz.

Si pero tampoco tendría nada más si muero se acabaría todo absolutamente todo y no puedo morir aún todavía no he podido ser feliz.

¿Creés que podrás serlo algún día?.

Si después de todo yo no soy una mala persona.


	6. Decisión

Si pero la vida no siempre es justa Doctor House.

Al decir todo esto la chica desapareció.

Dejando a un House pensativo.

Cuddy término con el papeleo y fue a la habitación de House.

House sabes tienes que despertar.

House apareció en la habitación al oír lo que decía Cuddy.

¿Qué fue lo qué paso?.

House vio a Cuddy ella estaba a lado de su cama le sostenía la mano.

Sabes hay algo que no te he dicho y quisiera habertelo dicho antes pero no me animaba a hacerlo.

Hay esta ya se está poniendo cursi, ¿sabes que estoy en coma no muerto verdad?.

Sabes me gusta cuando haces bromas de mi trasero, sobre mis pechos, me gusta cuando me miras el trasero cuando crees que no te veo.

Claro que te gusta te hace sentir especial pero lo especial en ti son tus pechos y ese bien formado trasero tuyo te hace sentir superior.

Cuando despiertes vas a hacer el doble de horas de clínica.

Eso no es muy motivador que digamos Cuddy por qué no mejor me dices que saldremos a comer algo o de vacaciones a Miami o las Vegas eso si seria motivador.

House tienes que despertar por qué te Amo y quiero saber que sientes tú quiero que me lo digas a ver si lo nuestro puede o no funcionar.

Vaya no me esperaba eso, Eso sí fue motivador espero no estar alucinando.

Cuddy se sacó una lagrima y se acercó a House y le dio un tierno beso.

Pero eso no se vale estoy en coma y me besas más vale que me des otro cuando despierte.

Luego la chica apareció a lado de House.

Veo que tiene un motivo para vivir me parece que por fin podrá ser feliz Doctor House.

¿Oye como sabes mi nombre?.

Lo se por qué soy uno de los tantos ángeles de la muerte que hay.

Vaya ¿y qué me vas a llevar?.

Puedes elegir despertar ahora o irte ya y evitarte posibles sufrimientos futuros. Me quiero quedar quiero despertar, pero dime voy a recordar todo esto.

Si quizás eso te haga bien.

Entonces si existe Dios, el Cielo y el infierno.

Si y también está el limbo.

Bueno ¿y qué va a pasar ahora? .

Consideralo una segunda oportunidad no la desperdicies y no seas idiota y no le cuentes a nadie.

Bueno.

La chica puso su mano en la cabeza de House y luego hubo un gran brillo blanco.

House empezó a despertar, Cuddy estaba a su lado se había quedado dormida.

Ay mierda me duele todo.

Cuddy despertó.

House despertaste.

Si Hola.

Cuddy abrazo a House con fuerza.

Estoy tan feliz estaba tan preocupada por ti.

¿En serio?.

Claro que si.


	7. Ya de Vuelta

En ese momento Wilson llega.

House despertaste.

Si.

Nos diste un gran susto.

Se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Si supieras, y bien paso algo interesante mientras no estaba.

No mucho.

Bueno estoy aburrido de estar en la cama.

House hizo ademán de querer levantarse pero Cuddy lo detuvo.

Tienes que descansar tenemos que hacerte estudios para saber si no tienes daño cerebral.

Yo y mi cerebro estamos bien.

Eso lo sabremos con las pruebas.

Bueno si insistes.

El equipo de House entró.

Ya despertaste.

Te sientes bien.

Si estoy bien ya deberían saber que se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Es bueno estar de vuelta y bien que empiecen las pruebas.

De acuerdo.

El equipo de House llevo a House a hacer las pruebas.

Según esto estas mejorando bastante bien.

Genial ya puedo ir a mi casa.

Te quedas en Observación esta noche.

De acuerdo ¿al menos me cambiarán de habitación a una con cable?.

Esta bien.

Luego de cambiar a House de habitación.

Esto si esta mejor.

Es la misma cosa solo con cable.

Ah eso me refiero.

Bueno ya nos vamos que descanses.

Si bueno hasta luego.

Yo también me voy.

Y tu Cuddy.

Yo me quedaré un rato más.

El equipo y Wilson se fueron.

Sabes que cuando estaba en coma soñé algo bastante raro.

Bueno eso ya no importa ya estás bien. Si claro. ¿La fiesta de disfraces aún se hará?.

Si es la otra semana cambié la fecha.

Bueno ham te gustaría ir conmigo.

Creí que no te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Si pero a ti si y que opinas.

Claro pero debes comportarte.

Soy un niño bueno mami.

Sabes estaba preocupada pensé que no despertarias.

Pero ya paso estoy bien.

Yo tengo que confesarte algo y quiero que seas sinceró conmigo.

Esta bien.

Yo te Amo pero no se que sientes tu si no sientes lo mismo yo entendería.

Pues yo este también te Amo lo he hecho siempre pero yo pensaba que no te merecía por eso trataba de alejarte de hacer que me odies pensaba que no merecía ser feliz.

¿Porqué pensabas eso?.

Yo no lo sé.

¿Y ya no piensas eso?.

Lo qué me paso me hizo saber que estaba equivocado que si podía ser feliz solo debía esforzarme por ser lo.

¿Y que vamos a hacer?.

Si quieres podemos tratar de ser felices juntos.

¿Quieres que seamos novios?.

Si, ¿si quieres?.

Podemos intentarlo.

Y¿ ya somos novios ahora?.

Desde ahora.

Cuddy se subió a la cama de House y le dio un beso en la frente.

Te Amo.

Yo también te Amo.

Y así pasaron la noche juntos.


	8. La Fiesta

El día de la fiesta finalmente llego House fue a la casa de Cuddy a buscarla tocó el timbre.

Su carruaje la espera.

Es una limosina.

Cómo sea.

Cuddy llevaba un disfraz de gatubela mientras que House llevaba uno de Dracula.

¿En serio irás vestida así?

Si que tiene de malo.

Es muy sexy para que la decana lo use.

Es mi fiesta puedo ir como quiera.

Bien gatubela ah hablado.

Bien Dracula andando debemos ir a la fiesta.

House y Cuddy subieron a la limosina y fueron al hospital pues allí sería la fiesta.

Lindos disfraces.

Gracias.

Wilson llevaba el disfraz de Termineitor.

Bien Termineitor que tal la fiesta.

Bien, yo pensé que no vendrias.

Bueno cambié de opinión.

Hola chicos lindos disfraces.

Dejame adivinar eres senicienta.

Qué me delató, los zapatos de cristal.

Pues si.

Y bien dime ¿quién soy yo?.

Bueno tu eres Fredy Gruger.

Si bueno el de Foreman es más difícil.

Si a ver si adivinas.

Bueno yo diría que eres el Guason.

Si soy el Guason.

Por favor no era tan difícil llevas el pelo verde, la cara pintada y el traje lila.

Bueno mira quien habla pero si es Dracula.

Wua wua wua voy a chuparte la sangre. House vamos a bailar.

Bueno.

House y Cuddy fueron a bailar.

¿Quieres bailar?.

Claro.

Chase y Cameron fueron a bailar.

Iré a tomar ponche.

Te acompaño.


	9. Chapter 9

La fiesta ya había terminado Cuddy tenia que quedarse hasta que todos se fueran y House la acompaño.

Fue una linda fiesta pero la próxima disfrazate de conejita de Play boy.

Ah si que gracioso bueno ya se fueron todos ya podemos irnos.

Bueno.

House y Cuddy fueron a la limosina y luego fueron a la casa de Cuddy.

Bien ya llegamos buenas noches Cuddy.

Buenas noches.

House se dio la vuelta para irse pero Cuddy lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se diera vuelta.

Me olvidaba de algo.

Cuddy beso a House.

Ahora si buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Cuddy entró en su casa.

House fue a la limosina que lo llevó a su casa.

Fin


End file.
